


Another day

by mindyisadorable



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, I'm not usually anti-Malia, Stiles and Malia relationship mentioned, but I just needed to be for a second, but honestly I'm just a little pissed so it is a slight rage against it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 03:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1966926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindyisadorable/pseuds/mindyisadorable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is having a dreadful day and doesn't feel like she can talk to anyone.<br/>She visits Allison's grave </p><p>Just wanted to let off some steam due to my anger towards the Stalia canon that is going on. I'm not usually anti-Malia but I just needed to write this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another day

Lydia’s day could not have been worse, I mean honestly did she have a ‘Kick Me’ sign stuck to her back? 

Some freshman had thrown a soccer ball in to their Chemistry lab and had destroyed the 2 months of work she had produced. 

And at lunch Malia was being particularly cold towards her. It was so frustrating, why did Malia have to continue announcing that Lydia was the weak one that Lydia would be left behind that she would be food for the rest. I mean how rude could you be, but no, no, no “Malia was just learning to be a human”, “she wasn’t being rude because she doesn’t realise that what she is doing is the definition of rude”… Okay Lydia’s anger might be taking on new heights. But I mean Malia was honestly saying, ‘Let me just waltz on in here steal your guy and call you kibble mix’. Wait what? Lydia wasn’t sure whether her thoughts were treading on safe territory. 

She must repeat her mantra:  
‘Stiles wasn’t hers, she had apparently missed her opportunity, Malia makes him happy so therefore you need to be happy for him’  
Her mantra was not fun to repeat.

What the hell had happened? She was mourning the loss of her best friend and not-boyfriend by herself. While her closest friends (who were still alive) were recovering from these deaths with the help of other people.  
After lunch things just continued going downhill. Stiles’ was pissed off at her for treating Malia with passive aggressive malice. I mean how long was she supposed to take this abuse? Stiles’ was who she wanted, but he seemed to have taken several steps back with their friendship/relationship. She was hurting; she couldn’t deal with being a banshee and losing her friends, living and dead. Yet Stiles couldn’t see the pain…

That was until she left school in a rage, she couldn’t stay in those stifling classrooms for much longer, English was dragging on and she was in no right state to continue taking notes. She excused herself stealthily and made her way to her car. Making sure she didn’t start crying until she was seated in her vehicle. While the tears flowed she didn’t realise that Stiles had followed her. He was standing a few feet from the car. He looked like he was deciding whether or not to comfort her. I mean surely he understood that he was part of the reason. Lydia was just upset and no amount of words from him could have fixed that. When he began to approach her car Lydia took off, she went to the one place she wanted to be. Sitting next to her best friend. 

Allison’s grave was like any others; she had a gravestone, her name, her birth and death year and her family’s motto engraved on the bottom. One of the only differences was that it was shiny and new compared to those around her. While Scott and Stiles had their girlfriends to talk too, Lydia had a dead best friend. She had memorised the little scratches that were on her gravestone and had made up stories about “Margo Claus 1910-1965” the woman who was positioned next to Allison. She decided Margo had been a ballerina who worked for an undercover operating unit, dying valiantly to save her dance troupe. 

Lydia just sat there crying, and when the tears stopped she began detailing the issues of the day. She would run to Allison whenever she was feeling low and frankly it was highly therapeutic. She could yell her issues from the top of her lungs and the dead would always keep it a secret. 

She just scream-sobbed-whispered her story to Allison’s gravestone and once she had finished there was the silence. The silence that always followed her problems when she discussed them. She just sat in the all too familiar silence with her forehead on Allison’s headstone, wrapping her arms around her body and thinking about what her best friend would have done if she were here, a sort of meditation. 

This reflection didn’t last long though; Lydia felt two arms envelop her. She knew exactly who it was because she could smell him as he sat down and pulled her into a hug.  
She didn’t want to open her eyes though, what if it was just another hallucination?  
She was honestly at her wits end.  
And so he spoke  
‘I’m So Sorry Lydia’ he strung together a slur of words pronounced through a thin layer of sobbing. 

She turned her head and noticed his eyes were red and his face was getting a little puffy. Hers must have looked ten times worse, so she quickly turned back, holding him tightly.  
She finally said, exasperated,  
‘What happened between us?’ 

‘I didn’t think you could love me like I loved you and Malia wanted me. It feels good to be wanted.’ 

Once he had finished the sentence she looked at him and said ‘Do you still believe that?’ 

He softly replied,  
‘No, I was so blind’ 

And Stiles moved in closer to Lydia and gave her a light kiss. He was still with Malia but he realised what he needed to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if it is poorly written. I couldn't really read through it. I'm in a rush. Sorryyyy,
> 
> Yes it isn't a big ending but I like it small... cheating at cool


End file.
